QUISIERA SER YO!
by Deni Okami Uzumaki
Summary: ella es coqueta,tiene buenos promedios,es guapa,con buen cuerpo,amable,graciosa, ¿que es lo que le podría faltar a una chica tan perfecta? tener una vida de anime, donde ella fuera la heroína, lamentablemente esta encerrada en el mundo real, conoce a Lucy Heaterfilia, la chica que compara la realidad con el anime, tal vez eso le traiga problemas, unos divertidos y otros no tanto


Otro día en esta monótona ciudad, la muchacha estiro sus brazos y se quedo viendo el rosado tacho de su habitación, quería salir volando de esa horrible vida que llevaba, o por lo menos para ella, ir a la universidad, el trabajo de medio tiempo, las cartas de sus padres difuntos que le recordaban un poco de su dolorosa infancia, los pervertidos que la seguían por su espectacular cuerpo y la violencia diaria de la ciudad de Fiore, pero cualquier persona pensaría, bueno no llevas tan mala vida, pero para ella era mala vida, ella quería a pesar de sus diecinueve años ya cumplidos tener una vida de manga, lo sabia, era ridículo, siendo una muchacha ejemplo con buenas calificaciones y buena figura ella debería de desear encontrar a un muchacho que llenara la mayoría de sus expectativas, encontrar rápido trabajo, tener hijos y éxito y seguir una vida monótona, o tal vez nunca engordar y volverse una modelo, la contratarían inmediatamente, o tal vez ser actriz y mandar los estudios al carajo…..pero no…. ella no era una chica normal, ella quería una vida de fantasía y de aventuras, donde fuera ella la protagonista, que fuera fuerte y una buena luchadora, que no fuera la débil o la defendida de la historia, suspiro pesadamente….sabia ella, que nunca pasaría, lo único que la animaba eran sus amigos, no los amigos que la invitaban a las fiestas o los "amigos" que le pedían la tarea…. Sus verdaderos amigos que sabían de esa faceta otaku de ella.

-levántate ya floja. Le dijo una pelirroja desde la puerta.

-si señora! Grito mientras se bajaba rápido de la litera ni de broma la contradeciría

-de paso levanta a Natsu, a Gray y a Happy.

-Si!

Sus verdaderos amigos que vivían con ella y no porque ella quisiera si no porque se metieron a su casa y de repente se quedaron a vivir sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

"a veces me pregunto si nos extrañaran en sus casas, con gusto se los podría regresar" pensó de broma mientras se dirigía hacia la litera que estaba enfrente de su cama." excepto a Happy si quieren con el me quedo" Gray y Natsu eran amigos e toda la vida… bueno mas que amigos eran como riales, como goku y vegeta, o naruto y sasuke…..aunque prefería compararlos con goku y vegeta ya que sasuke se volvía malo y ella no quería que Gray se volviera malo y los dejara con una juvia (Sakura) dolida y un Natsu obsesionado con traerlo devuelta al departamento….aunque si se tratara de comparar en vez de Natsu pondría a Lyon como naruto porque era él el que estaba enamorado de Juvia y…otra vez se había perdido en su mundo de anime, bajo la cabeza tenía que dejar de hacerlo… tenía que estar en el mundo de verdad, se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que se había desviado de su primer pensamiento de quedarse con el adorable chico de 15 años de pelo azul…lo quería como a un hijo, sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo y defenderlo (aunque le dijera gorda y pesada) y no era para menos si venia de las calles… un día de la nada llego Natsu con el chico diciendo que lo había encontrado casi muerto y que debían ayudarlo….y así lo hicieron, le consiguieron ropas y lo inscribieron a una escuela…no muy demandada por el dinero pero Happy estaba feliz y eso era lo que contaba.

A los tres les lanzo una almohada en la cabeza…ninguno reacciono…eso le pasaba por ser tan débil…si tuviera un laggan como simón tal vez….y hay iba otra vez….esta vez los tiro de la cama, a los tres les dolió… a gray por estar abajo ya que le cayeron los otros dos encima y a Natsu y a happy por la mendiga altura.

-¡¿pero qué te sucede?! Gritaron los tres enojados

-se nos hace tarde para la escuela y todavía no nos arreglamos. Fue lo único que dijo y los tres ya estaban en la ducha, esa era una ventaja de que fueran los tres hombre ya que se bañaban juntos...ella no se bañaba con erza….no desde que intento toquetearla con su argumento de "quiero saber si están más grandes que las mías" le dio un escalofrió… ¿porque tenía una amiga que veía lo que para ella era pervertido normal? No podía hacer nada. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para ayudar a erza con la comida…

-¡erza!-grito al ver a su amiga sin ninguna prenda excepto el delantal-ponte algo de ropa los chicos saldrán y te verán así.

-¡oh vamos Lucy! Ya te he dicho que al ser yo su prima nos hemos bañado juntos millones de veces, ya me han visto desnuda, no importa

-tal vez-dijo sonrojada-¡pero happy no y no pienso dejar que le arruines la poca inocencia que le queda! Asi que por favor cámbiate

-no es mi culpa que haya perdido la mayoría de su inocencia con las revista del profesor Gray y del alumno Natsu. Dijo mientras se metía al cuarto.

Solo suspiro, aun se preguntaba cómo es que dos de los mejores profesores de su universidad habían llegado a vivir a su departamento…muchos decían que ella se acostaba con el profesor fullester y que Natsu se acostaba con la profesora scarlet, pero bueno eso no era cierto y sinceramente no le importaba mucho lo que decían los envidiosos, era cierto que debes en cuando les echaban una mano pero no por eso sacaban buenas calificaciones y menos Natsu que apenas pasaba con suerte, lo bueno es que nadie en la universidad sabia de happy si no se harían mas rumores.

Lo bueno es que no todos juzgaban a ese grupo de amigos, no todos en la universidad eran envidiosos y molestos, tenían varios amigos que los ayudaban en las buenas y en las malas, aun que casi no se veian por que varios iban a facultades diferentes.

Un estruendo grande se escucho en la entrada del comedor-cocina, Lucy no tuvo que voltear, los tres chiflados ya habían salido, no se tardo ni tantito en servirles, los tres se sentaron inmediatamente a tragar…por qué sinceramente lo que hacían no era comer. Ella se fue a arreglar, claro no sin antes regalarles una sonrisa, se baño rápidamente y se vistió de igual manera, era lo bueno de ella, era muy rápida como para ser mujer, llevaba un sueter verde de cuello tortuga y manga larga, unos pescadores de color blanco y unos vans de pescaditos muertos. Corrió hacia el comedor los demás no habían terminado de comer, eso era bueno porque erza si se tomaba su tiempo de arreglarse, eso le daría tiempo para comer pacientemente.

Su vida no era de anime como todo otaku quisiera, tampoco era tan normal…pero cada vez que veía una de sus heroínas favoritas simplemente pensaba "¡quisiera ser yo!"


End file.
